Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to battery modules.
Description of the Related Art
In general, secondary batteries are rechargeable, unlike primary batteries. They are used as energy sources for mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, and electric bicycles, or as uninterruptible power supplies. According to the types of devices that operate based on such batteries, the secondary batteries may be used in the form of one battery or a pack including a plurality of batteries electrically connected to one another and bound to form one unit.
Small mobile devices, such as mobile phones, can operate according to the output and capacity of one battery for a predetermined amount of time. However, when long-time and high-power driving are necessary for electric vehicles with much power consumption and hybrid vehicles, a module including a plurality of batteries is preferred due to higher output and capacity. Thus, an output voltage or output current may be increased according to the number of batteries built in a device.